is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PinkMate22/The IIL survey
So i took the IIL survey which is suggested on a few of the routes and it made me kinda happy. I was super blunt in some of my explanations and a little brash but I doubt they'll even see my anwers. Some of the questions I was expecting but one quetions was along the lines of "On a scale through 1-5 how interested would you be in being able to flirt with female characters?" or something like that. You know my bisexual ass pressed 5 because I do like these games but it's a total sausage party and they treat women like shit (you guys have read my post about that and can't really argue) the ONLY woman available is Sarah, and her MC is straight (boooo) and to be honest, they didn't handle Sarah being a lesbian very well, she's bisexual, she likes Sebastian, Esteban, Nicolae and she goes out with some guy in Nicolae's route (she had sex with that guy too) so it's inconsistent to call her gay. So, I swear to God, if these straight girls all press 1 as their answer on that questions and ruin our chances of having Lisa or another queen as a REAL love interest, I'm gonna be pissed! I would like to thank Jesse and Morgan for being a good representations of lesbians and just wanna let everyone know that I'm jealous they can be together as strong, independent women and not be reliant or obsessed on some dude that treats them like shit. Lisa would be a fantastic love interest, just saying. But anyway, that question made me happy because it shows that they are open to the MC having a relationship with another woman. I mean, they aren't homophobic (Thank God bc if they were I would NOT play these games) they probably just don't know how to write a good LGBT story and are afraid the game won't sell well since their demographic are straight women. If Lisa were to get her own game, the bi's and gays would lose their minds! And I bet even some straight women would try it out just to see what it's like. Take a risk 1492 studios! Okay, so I'm gonna list all the female characters I'm attracted to and wish I could romance. *Lisa: you all knew this! *Lana: the best female villain, the first good villain, and a fine ass Latina. I would give anything to have had a threesome with her and Matt, or her and Daryl, or her and Lisa bc girls girls girls. But NOOOOO! She HAD to go and make everyone hate her bc that's how IIL works. *Samantha: I know, know, I made a post on why I liked her though. If Loan got his own she should be the 2nd LI and I PROMISE it COULD work if they wrote it right! Trust me. *Jenny: I hate her and she rubs me the wrong way but if she was the 2nd LI in Jake's future route it could be GOLD! If they make her a villain in Jake's route bc "meh ex-boyfriend" or "I wanna fuck your LI" then the writers are fucking stupid and lazy and I probably won't but energy. *Sarah: She's the first and only female love interest. Sure, she can be annoying but she's beautiful and I appreciate her. *Isabella: I SWEAR TO GOD IF I HAVE TO PUT HER ASS IN THE ANTAGONISTS CATEGORY I AM DONE WITH SEBASTIAN'S ROUTE! It's gonna be a predicable ass story trope, I can feel it! She was MC's guardian in every story route and they're gonna turn her into a basic ass villain bc they don't like any woman being more desirable than their dumb MC and can't write a good female heroin other than Lisa. *Ka-Ata-Killa: She is so hot and is a very good villain. Like, imagine if she fell in love with MC, that would be sooooo interesting than what we know is gonna happen! *Mia Cooper: She's never really seen but she's hot and I wanna romance her lol *Sofia: She shoulda been a love interest rather than the annoying friend. She's gorgeous too Side note: I don't wanna romance Alicia but she is gorgeous and is a damn good villain. Case in point: Lana, Alicia and Ka-Ata-Killa are the only good female villains and that's actually sad lol Category:Blog posts